


I Know

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Backstory, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, Humor, Internal Conflict, Rape, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I've been to the weird part of Youtube again, and I got another idea for ol' Raphie boy :3 Hope you like it as it kinda just came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

'Tyler Manning... a guy's name, yet here I am, flesh and blood of a female. Life sucks major donkey balls' Tyler thought gloomily as she walked along in the dark. As of the last hours' events, she had no home, no food, only the clothes on her back and the protection of her ninjutsu skills she had learned from her old master. 'Too bad the old coot's dead, I know he'd take me in.' The black 16 year old kept trudging through the city that never sleeps, happy the lights were always on to keep her from getting depressed about her situation.

'I should've kept working out after he died. I'm getting fat' On the contrary to her harsh judgement of herself, she was actually was a pretty well shaped female for her age. Walking aimlessly through the Big Apple, she had the shape of a woman about 10 years her senior. Running from the legs up, she had sneakers on her feet that would be found in the men's section, just purely because she preferred them over female shoes. She wore jeans that hugged her thick legs and wide hips. Those hips wrapped around to form a shapely behind. She did seem a bit chubby from under her oversized hoodie, but it didn't mean she wasn't in shape. She had in fact walked a great distance from New Jersey and she wasn't even all that tired. To distract from her growing tummy, her bust was a great size of triple D, which may seem like a lot on smaller framed females, but it fit perfectly with her shape. Her face was chubby, but sweet. Her eyes were the color of shiny gold, but due to the lack of light, they appeared hazel.

'Damn I'm getting sleepy...' She yawned and stopped to look around, wondering if she could get anywhere near a coffee shop or homeless shelter from here. She forgot to grab a map before she left, but she was rushing. She turned down an alleyway, wondering if this would be a good way, until she noticed the dark shadows along the walls. Stopping right where she was, she pretended she forgot something and tried to turn around, but it was too late. As she turned, she saw tall shadows hovering over her. The teen sighed and let down her backpack, looking around at her captors.

"Look, how about you guys let me go, and there won't be any problems. I mean, I don't have anything you want. I'm flat broke. Not even a cookie..." She looked up at one who only grinned a smile to make even the worst murderer cringe.

"We don't want your money, chick." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her uncomfortably close to him, "Tell me where you're from. You don't have the York accent..." She really got scared when she felt a hand phantom across her rear end. She squeaked and jerked away from him only to bump into another one of them, who grabbed her tighter than the one before to hold her still.

"I'm from Noneofyourdamnbusiness, nice place, you should visit sometime." The dry chuckle that came from him made her skin crawl. This is when she gave up trying to be nice. 

Raph had been watching the situation from the roof, listening to Leo's commands even if his instincts were to jump down there and take them all out.

Leo leaned down beside him, "Just wait a sec, alright? We'll save her...I wanna see if they'll reveal something impo--" Shocked he stared down as the female started to take out the Foot one by one with efficiency that rivaled Leonardo's. The guy who first grabbed her stood back with his katana in his hands, dodging the bodies of his lackies as she threw them at him.

"Damn, lady! All we wanted was some sex!" She growled at the sheer disrespect that oozed from his voice before tossing a katana at him, pinning him to the wall with the blade in his arm.

"And you for damn sure ain't gonna get it here, dipshit!" She huffed and panted as another wave of Foot came to the leader's aid. It was clear she was getting tired so, Raph couldn't take it anymore.

"She's in trouble..." Without waiting for Leo's permission, he jumped down and blocked off a ninja who had snuck up behind Tyler.

Tyler barely glanced behind her to take in account another person on her side. She just silently thanked God, but managed to keep herself in check with the attackers to her front. Slowly she backed up until she felt the back of her helper on her own. She needed that reassurance.

She feel of something not flesh caught her off guard, but she dismissed the thought for the moment. Raph didn't look back at the female, not wanting to pull a Donnie and go all big eyed and drolly over the girl, he just put his effort into kicking the ass of the Foot to his front.

Leo rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip as he watched his hothead brother protect the female. Soon after Raph jumped down, Mikey and Donnie followed. 

Don yelled back to the leader, "You know we might as well!"

Leo gave up and jumped down after his brothers to join in on the fight as well. It wasn't too long after that until they were standing among a pile of dead bodies or severely injured moaning flesh. Tyler bent over and panted with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oooh, Jesus, Mirasaki would kill me if I was panting this hard during sparring. I knew I shouldn't drink that many sodas..." She stood straight and took in a few deep breaths before turning to thank her allies. When she turned and saw the 6 foot tall turtle mutants, they half expected her to scream and take off running, but she didn't. She just gasped and stared, creeping forward to gently poke them a bit. Don offered himself happily as a small test subject for her prodding. She walked around them and touched what piqued her curiosity. 

All the while, Raph is staring at her with just as much interest. He never saw how Don would have such a huge crush on April, but this girl...there was just something about her. After her light prodding was over she looked at the geek.

"Can ya speak?" She offered her most sincere smile just in case they couldn't to show them she meant no harm. Donatello grinned and nodded.

"Yup, My name's Donatello--" She interrupted him with a hand on her chin, "Like the great Renaissance artist? Cool!" He blushed and took a small step back to recover from the compliment. Leonardo took a step forward and offered a smile.

"I'm Leonardo, the lea--" She squeaked and bounced, "Duuuude, like Leonardo Da Vinci?! You officially have the coolest name." It was Leo's turn to blush and he retreated to the corner with Don, trying to hide the fire in his cheeks.

Michelangelo stepped up and grinned, "I bet you can't guess my name!" The short girl put a hand on her hip and tapped her chin, "Hmmm, let's see, judging from the first two guys, it has to be someone from the Renaissance. But if it's someone from the Renaissance then  it's someone of the same status as the other two. Which mean's your name must be that of a artist, scientist, or poet. Or something of that nature." 

Mikey grinned as he thought she wouldn't get it before she gave him a cocky grin, "Michelangelo!" He pouted and kicked at a Foot clan member, who groaned in pain, "Awww man! I thought I had her." He walked off to mess with Donnie which left her with the taller and more intimidating turtle. She turned to him and squeaked a bit, which made him feel a bit bad. He thought it was because of his looks, but he merely caught her off guard.

"You were the first one to help me...huh?" He nodded and folded his arms as he stared down at her. She pouted, "What? I don't get a name? Not even a snarky comment? You seem like the guy to say something like that." He scoffed and looked off towards a wall behind her, trying hard to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

She stared up at him, making him squirm a bit under her gaze before he turned to meet her eyes. At first they were filled with kindness before it shifted to something more curious. He sighed and leaned down, letting her lean in close and look at his face closer. She fingered the tails of his mask a bit before taking a step back.

Leo blurted out, "His name is Raphael, but we call him Raph" The turtle in question glared at his older brother who grinned back. He glanced down at the girl nonchalantly and folded his arms as he stood up again.

"So, what you doin' out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be home?" To which they all noted the eye roll. She walked over to the backpack and picked it up after examining it for anything missing or broken.

"See, that would be great if I had a home." She shrugged, "I'll find a homeless shelter in town or something. And don't worry about me" She made a zipper motion over her mouth before locking it at the end.

"I didn't see you guys. I don't even know what happened here." She started to walk off only to find a large blue clad turtle standing in her way, "Not acceptable. You're coming to the lair with us since you don't have a home."

Raph scoffed again, puffing his chest out more than normal, "Yeah, like a girl would like to walk through three miles of sewer to get to a ratty old couch." Mikey hit him in the side with one of his nunchuks.

"Dude! It's a girl! Don--" He stopped as he saw her yawn and rub her eyes as if she were a big toddler.

"Well I'm too sleepy to care at the moment, so whatever's not concrete would be fine with me" She gave them a sleepy smile although her golden eyes shone brightly at them. Leo tossed Raph a hard glare, which proved he would be getting lectured once they were safely home. Raph ignored the glare in turn for the adorable way Tyler rubbed her eyes and yawned. He smiled a bit, but hid it before his younger brothers noticed.


	2. First Week

Raphael leaned back in the shadows, watching her walk around the entirety of the lair, being extremely curious. She hopped around, looking from the neatly kept kitchen to the slightly messy lab of Donnie's. The guys just watched her as she crept around, exploring freely as if she were a new pet. Leo watched her closely through out the week, being just as attracted to her as his other brothers were, but he was a lot less likely to make a move on her. He believed himself to be a role model and throwing himself at a female isn't something to follow behind.

Donnie would grin at her whenever she snuck her way into the lab to mess with him. Most of the time Mikey accompanied her, helping with the annoying bit quite a lot. He'd get really pissed at his brother, but felt a lot more lenient towards Tyler. Ever since Raph tried to beat up Mikey for saying something stupid and she got mad at him, all of the other males have been scared to say something about Mikey's antics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey had been running around the lair, gathering up things and giggling to himself. Tyler was kneeling in a chair by the refrigerator, feeding ice cream kitty before she heard the inevitable crash that told of Mikey's prank on Raph being a complete success. She quickly closed the fridge door and ran out to the living room in time to catch Raph running after Mikey who had tried to retreat to the kitchen. In a quick sweep of the leg, she tripped him up. Although, before he could hit the floor, she grabbed him up and pinned him against the wall, her eyes blazing.

"Leave...him...alone..." He stared down at her scared to defend himself. She had been so quiet and to herself this whole week that the sudden outburst of his usual ritual of being pranked and chasing the prankster caught him completely off guard. He stuttered and sputtered a bit before nodding pitifully and walking away. Don and Leo had been sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing, terrified themselves. Mikey stared at her, about to thank her, before she hit him across the head with the handle of the broom stick.

"You should know better than to prank him! You are so amateur at pranking!" She scolded him before tossing the broom against the wall. The other males listened as she critiqued him on his production.

"You have to start thinking out your pranks to be something long, intricate, and hysterical! Not for just the ten second laugh! If not hilarious to laugh about forever, then it's not worth it!" Mikey stared in shock as he thought he had another Splinter to worry about. This was a welcome surprise for the young turtle, who just grinned and followed her to the genius' lab.

"Now, lemme tell you of this prank I pulled on my best friend a while ago that still had us laughing a year later..." The other males stared at the lab door, shocked at how she changed before glancing at Raphael. The hothead huffed, "Shut up...how was I supposed to know she'd do that?" He grumbled and walked off to his room to sulk, hating having been yelled at by his crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then morning sparring had become something interesting and fun. Since there was now an odd number of students, Splinter believed it best to have a little tournament among the teens to figure out just how well his new student was at ninjutsu.

First up was the easiest turtle, Michelangelo. He grinned at her and swung his nunchuks arrogantly, smirking as the girl stood in front of him with her weapon of choice, the bo staff turned naginata. She stood with a neutral position, watching him as he bounced around and flexed in a cocky way. He grinned and rolled and flipped around her, trying to taunt her into attacking him mindlessly like Raph does. Splinter could only smile in comforting surprise when he saw how patient she could be.

Once the young turtle started to lose energy, she turned the blunt end to hit him against his legs, making them buckle. He fell to his knees only to be pelted with kicks and smacks from the non fatal end of the weapon. 

"Ya mae!" The female backed off of the younger turtle who rolled and whined dramatically from his position on the floor. The master rolled his eyes just as his other sons, except Leo, giggled quietly at the small show Mikey was putting on for the newcomer.

Splinter glared at the young male, which sent him scurrying to his spot on the floor next to his brothers. Splinters looked at the rest of his sons, trying to figure out who would be the best opponent for the skilled ninja. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels as she waited.

"Donatello." The genius sighed and stood up with his own bo staff and stood in front of her, his cheeks a bit pink, but he was determined to put forth all his strength and skills. 

Tyler stared at the techno guy and wondered how to use his strengths against him. Once Splinter yelled to start the sparring, she slowly started to walk around him, dragging the naginata behind her on the floor. The genius was shocked at how she acted and swiveled to keep her at his front. She came to one complete circle, the whole time, his brain going a hundred miles a minute, trying to figure her out. Tyler launched herself at the turtle, hitting his staff with her knee as he brought it up in a last minute defense. He was caught so off guard by the sudden attack, he didn't even think to defend the sweep of the naginata across his legs, landing him on his behind. 

Tyler stood and jabbed him in his chest with the blunt in, making him exhale quickly and fall back on his back, panting.

"Ya mae!" Splinter smiled to himself again, 'Knows how to use her opponents against themselves. Nice, but can she handle a hot head who doesn't over think it?'

The genius accepted her outstretched hand and slowly trudged over to his spot on the floor again. She smiled and wiggled her hips with excitement. Splinter looked to the red banded turtle who seemed to know he was next to be called.

"Raphael." The turtle in question was half way to the mat before his father finished saying his name. He stood in a hard stare off with the female. Her eyes which usually shone with innocence, fun, kindness, now burned with passion that rivaled her opponents. And he noticed. He felt he was in trouble, but he for damn sure wasn't about to lose to a girl. Even if he did have his 'private moments' to the image of her in his mind.

"Hajime!" The hothead growled as he gripped his sais in his fists. He sprinted towards her, only see her slip off to the side of his fist as he swung at her. Her arms came right under his arm as the stick jabbed into his stomach. He grunted and swung around, hoping to catch her back as she moved behind him. She caught it in time and ducked, bringing her left leg up to catch him in the stomach again. This time all of his air left his chest, but he didn't go down. He bent only for a fraction of a second, but was up again, blocking off another blow she aimed for his head.

This caught everyone off guard, even Raph. She smirked down at him, leaning close enough to kiss his nose, which no one noticed, but him, before she back flipped away from him and landed in front him, her naginata out in defense. Raph stood up, his cheeks burning as he couldn't figure out why she kissed his nose. His mind wasn't on fighting any more but the small and soft feel of her lips on his nose. That's how she did it.

She made him forget who he was, where he was, and how to breathe in order to beat him. She made him THINK. Not think of the fight, but of something totally irrelevant to shake him to his core and to truly do that to someone, it'd take them a while to get back on task. He blocked a few of her well placed jabs, but ended on his back just as the other two males had. 

Raphael got up, ignoring her friendly hand, and grumbled to himself. He thought her tactic was merely a way to kick his ass, and he didn't like that, or the thought she didn't feel the same way he felt about her. He pouted in his spot on the floor. She pouted herself at the way he ignored her, but waited for the last opponent to step up.

"Leonardo." Splinter had confidence in his eldest son, but he had to admit that this young female had skills that rivaled the leader of his children. He watched as the cocky turtle stand in front of the female, returning her small smile. Splinter smirked to himself again, 'This will be interesting...'

"Hajime!" Leo stood there and stared at her, just as she done the same. Neither made a sudden move. The rest of the family stared in shock and anticipation. Leo took a small step forward and she stayed stock still, showing she wasn't planning on backing down. Splinter noticed her concentration was entirely on him, which meant she saw him as a true threat. She believed he was a worthy opponent who could beat her. But will she let him?

Leo came down suddenly and silently with a slash of his katanas towards her body. He wanted to stop before he hit her, seeing her not move a muscle since he started his advance on her, but he wasn't gonna let his pride die. Then she disappeared. He stared in shock at the spot where she stood and groaned when he felt the jab of the staff on his shell. He swung the back end of his sword, actually catching her on the chin.

Everyone gasped, even Splinter, when they saw the small drop of blood fly from her mouth. She didn't dwell on the small injury for as long as the rest of them did. She caught the male under his chin with the end of her staff, making him bite his tongue and acquire the same injury as he had given her.

'An eye for an eye' She thought smugly, standing back in a defensive stance. This gruesome back and forth of jabs, cuts, and bruises went on before the master decided they wouldn't get anywhere with them fighting like this.

"Ya mae!" Tyler and Leo stood there, panting and staring at each other before smiling and bowing respectfully, accepting each other as the victor. "That was an accomplished fight. But seeing as you didn't lose, that means you still get to go on to the next level. Me." 

Tyler peeked up at the rat and shrugged,"I guess that'd officially make me your student?" The old rat smiled and nodded, "And apart of this family..." She stared at him and looked around at the guys who all smiled, except Raph, at her with kindness. She smiled and looked at the rat, "I guess that wouldn't be so bad." He smiled and nodded.

"Then be ready to spar by tomorrow morning..." He headed off to his own room to meditate, leaving the turtles with the girl.

"Dude that's so cool! You get to fight Splinter!" Mikey bounced around her in excitement, clearly ready to see this. Donnie gave her a small, kind smile, "Yeah, that'd be quiet interesting. Seeing as you didn't beat Leo. But I need to patch you two up if that's fine."

Tyler nodded and followed Don, Leo and Mikey, listening to the last mentioned rant about the upcoming sparring match. She was about to leave completely before stopping and going over to Raph.

He stared down at her with a mean mug, hoping to scare her away, but instead received a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth, "Thanks for letting me win. I wanted so badly to fight Leo. He's a little too big for his britches" She winked at him and ran off to the lab, leaving the hothead there in shock, the corner of his mouth burning.

'Damn...wish she would kiss me all the way.' Raph tried to shake his head from the thought, but failed. He concluded he'd have to take a cold shower or go to his room. He opted for his room.


	3. Blessing

The old rat stood in front of the small female. Since she had came, she managed to find some new clothes from one of their expeditions topside. She stood in front of him in leggings, a tank top and a sports bra to keep her bust under a bit of control. Her long honey blonde hair was tied up to help keep her focused on the fight at hand. Tyler took a deep breath and stared at him, listening for Leo's signal to fight.

"Hajime!" Leo used the same force and authority his father usually used during their morning practice. The old ninja moved just as fast as light towards her, making her jump back, blocking every strike from either his hands or his tail. It was apparent he was giving her a run for her money, but she wasn't going down easily. She swung the blunt end of the naginata at him to only catch air. He appeared behind her and hit her in her lower back with his tail, making her cripple over. 

She only stayed like that for half a second before she turned with her leg thrust out, hoping to land a well placed kick. She only made the master bend back to avoid the swift leg. He was shocked at how fast she could be so quickly after being hit in a weak spot. He smiled, glad she has great recovery skills.

The fight continued with this back and forth, her never landing a single hit, and the old rat landing multiple, but her determination never letting her fall. Leo figured it would be a great time to call off the fight.

"Ya mae!" The master smiled and bowed respectfully to the young lady, who in turn bowed back. He stepped forward and gently patted her head.

"You are now a wonderful student of mine, and, if you don't mind me calling you so, daughter" She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly around his middle. He blinked in surprise, but graciously returned the hug. Mikey was bouncing around her once she let the master go, yelling and ranting about the fight. Donnie nervously checked her out at every single spot where the master landed and hit. Leo stood back with a small smile and Raph tried to figure out a way to congratulate her.

Leo walked to his room to meditate, as did Splinter, Mikey pulled Donnie to his lab to play a video game, which left the girl with the hothead. She smiled and turned to him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed quietly.

"Uh...great job...newbie..." He didn't like the feeling of her having to be his sister. He didn't want to think of her that way. He was about to speak again when she put a small kiss on his cheek again.

"Stop being so mushy" She playfully punched his arm before turning to head out the door. Raphael would've stood there and stared after her, but this whole thing had him strung out. He rushed after her and grabbed her arm to turn her around to him.

"What the hell is up with the random kisses and just leaving me?! Do you or do you not like me!?!" His frustrations boiled over into his questions which made her stare at him in shock.

"Of course I like you. You're Raphie." He held up a hand before she could continue.

"I don't mean like a friend or brother." He sighed and rubbed his eyes before pushing himself to kiss her. He closed his eyes tightly, praying she wouldn't slap him. When she didn't and kissed him back, he was only able to groan in relief. She licked into his mouth, making him squeak and jerk away from her, shocked of the action.

She only laughed at his reaction, which made him pout, "You've never kissed a girl?!" His look of annoyance made her raise her hand and shake her head, "Don't even answer that. Sorry. We'll work on that, okay?" He nodded simply, about to say something, but just accepted the peck on the lips she gave him before she turned and left the dojo. He wanted to yell and release his pent up adrenaline, but the dojo wasn't a good place to do it, so he just ran out the lair to scream his happiness to the sewers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all watched her as she ran through the katas with them during practice.

They'd usually get an occasional thwap from their father's stick and get back into their routine, but they'd get too distracted at how she performed. All except for Leo. Leo had became a bit jealous of her skill, agility, flexibility, and concentration. She moved with the fluidity of a flowing river and struck with the strength of angry men. He became jealous of how his father started to show her the same respect he gave Leo. He became jealous of how she could get the hothead to follow any order he gave without arguing with him. He loved her, of course, as one of the best little sisters, but he just couldn't help but feel a sense of entitlement over her.

But as Splinter realized what was drawing his sons' attention away from their training, he let them watch her as she practiced freely. Tyler ignored her surroundings and distractions as she hummed to herself. The song changes but the rhythm usually matches the timing she made each strike, each jump, each movement. The boys sat in their spots, watching in amazement as she finished out the routine with supreme efficiency. Once she finally came back to earth from her spiritual journey and turned to the guys, she squeaked in surprise.

"Uhhh...why are you guys watching me like a bunch of creepers?" Leo rolled his eyes and stood to walk out of the dojo with an air of anger. She looked after him and dropped her weapons off before following him to his room. She poked her head in and closed the door behind her. She tossed a small smile at his back from where he was seated in front of his semicircle of meditation candles.

"What the hell do you want?" She flinched from the venom in his words and pouted as she walked over to sit by him. She gently touched his shoulder to feel him flinch away. She had been there for a month and she was a regular part of the family, but Leo had became more and more withdrawn in the past few days.

"What's up with you? Why are you acting as if I killed your hamster?" The small smile at the corner of his mouth made her happy, but it only lasted for the millisecond it was there. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu, oniisan. (I love you big brother), why are you so mean to me?" Leo glanced at her, shocked to hear her speak to him in Japanese and call him her big brother. He bit back the tears threatening to slide down his cheeks before he grabbed her up in a tight hug.

"I don't want to be mean to you. I just..." He sighed and nuzzled the top of her head affectionately as he held her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her protectively and tightly as he tried to figure out a way to kill his pride so he can make her feel a bit more at ease.

"I'm jealous of you. You're my little sister, but you're just as good, if not better, than me in everything that goes on here." She gave him a puzzled look which made him plop her down next to him as he started to list the ways.

"Practice, getting on father's good side, helping Mikey understand whatever's going on when we're out, getting Don to go to sleep, keeping me and Raph from arguing. I've been with these guys all my lives and I haven't perfected any of those!" His sighed in exasperation as she stared at him with wide, what seemed like lost, eyes. She smiled and patted his back.

"That's because as a female I have the tendency to over think things and with you guys it mostly turns out right. I know what to say, when to say it, and how to say it to get things done in my favor. I'm a woman. It's in my blood. That's why some of your smartest villains are women. We're cunning, manipulative. Most for good, others...not so good. But don't be jealous, Leo. You'll always have the lifelong respect of the guys. I just got here. I have a long way to go" She smiled and hugged him again before leaving him to meditate.

He smiled and sighed quietly, glad he got the green beast of envy off his back. He returned to meditate in peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Raph volunteered to go with Tyler to patrol the city. They had decided it best to let two at a time go out to patrol as not to put all of themselves at danger. Although, because of Leo's over protectiveness, they had to call every hour, on the hour. Raph always went with Tyler. 

She tiptoed her way across the edge of one building as he walked on the roof next to her, smiling up at her as she held her hands out like a little kid. She sang whatever song was blasting through her earbuds at the moment, content with being alone with someone who wouldn't judge or mess with her about singing for no reason. She turned and let herself fall in front of him, confident Raph would catch her. And he did. He gave her an annoyed look because her falling without warning, but it didn't last long. 

He settled himself on the roof's edge and wrapped her legs around his waist as he rubbed at her thighs. He couldn't help but grin at her as she started to gently kiss and nibble at his cheeks and nose. He let her kiss and assault his face with affection before returning the favor. That's when Leo called, interrupting their small makeout session. Raphael growled and snatched the phone away from her.

"Yeah! We're fine! Stop calling all the damn time!" He angrily pressed the End Call button and pushed it back into her pocket. Once he met her horrified expression, he knew he'd be in for more than Leo's lecturing when he got home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler paced outside of the paper door that led to the master's room, trying to figure out how to knock and what exactly she'd say. Right as she was about to work up the courage to knock on the door, the rat called her in. Slowly she peeked her way in, walking in behind the kneeling rat. She dropped to her knees respectfully and took a deep breath.

"I'msureyou'venoticedhow--" He cut off her rambling with a hand and smiled a soft smile.

"If you've come looking for my blessing for yours and Raphael's relationship, you don't have to worry. Raphael already asked and I already gave it." She stared at him in surprise before she noticed the shadow in the corner with a smirk that said, "Hehe, I beat you to it." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled at the rat.

"Uhhh...thanks?" He nodded and turned to his candles, letting the two youngsters leave with happiness in their hearts. He loved to see his children happy.


	4. Arguing

 After six months of dating and almost seven of her staying here, nothing changed, yet everything changed.

All the practicing and she got back into shape, which only made her even more sexually appealing to the hothead. She soon developed her own part in the family as the medic, giving Donnie more time to work with all techy. She had her own issues and would end up in arguments with the others just as often as if she had been their her whole life. This led to where she was now. Being hit in the stomach ruthlessly by multiple Purple Dragon members. After she had loss too much energy and blood to fight back, they soon started to feel her up, trying to get into her clothes.

Tyler managed to slip her foot out of the hand of one of her captors and catch about three males in the crotch before she was taken down again. One of the bigger men punched her hard in the face, a cracking sound confirmed a broken nose. Her vision swam as she tried to stay conscious long enough for the guys to find her, but the pain was becoming too much.

Suddenly a memory from earlier that morning flashed before her eyes, making her a bit warm inside. Her small victory over the youngest turtle and the way they wrestled afterwards. Another hard punch to the jaw, which knocked out a molar and a huge glob of blood. She coughed to clear her throat so she could breathe.

'I hope they hurry. I called them right before this happened. Then again, they might be glad to be rid of me.' She was fading in and out but it was hard to fight it. The darkness of the situation started to set in as she tried to find some type of light to focus on instead of the feeling of pain in her head. She could've sworn one of the Purple had hit her in the head with an electrified dagger. 

Raphael was running along the rooftops, glancing down into the alleys they passed, searching furiously for her. Unintentionally, he kept leaving the others behind, clear his fear of losing her driving him past feeling tired.

She had somehow got in an argument with every single turtle, even being scolded by the master, and hurt, she left. Leo grit his teeth, 'She should fucking know better!' He huffed, knowing she was much like Raph, she seemed tougher than she looked, but she wasn't afraid to show it like Raph. 'It's like handling a baby...whatever that's dangerous... think she's gonna end up hurting you, but you end up hurting her...badly. This is all of our faults. My fault. If I had just listened to her...' Leo growled to himself and pushed his thoughts away, trying to on finding her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier

Raphael leaned over her back, watching as she gripped his pillow and shivered. Her back was covered in sweat and her soft moans only made him want to continue with this sweet, slow torture of her body. She chewed on his pillow, trying to keep the moaning down, as he didn't want anyone else to know they were dating, but another quick snap of his hips forward made her raise her head to yell out. Raph growled and wrapped a hand around her mouth roughly.

Her eyes snapped open as she was pulled back into his plastron, "Shut up! Why ya gotta be so damn loud?" She rolled her eyes  and pulled away from him, letting his erection fall out of her entrance as she moved to lay down next to the wall in his hammock. Raph stared at her in shock, wondering what's gotten into her.

"What? You don't wanna finish this off?" He gestured to his erection and watched slightly in horror as she shook her head 'no.' It was clear she was pissed from the way curled away from him that he made her mad. This in turn made him mad, but it was too early to start yelling. Sighing, he slid off of the hammock and headed to the bathroom to work on his arousal since they had practice in an hour. He couldn't show up with a bulge in his plastron that big.

Later that morning after practice she sat down next to Mikey, away from Raphael who watched Mikey play a racing game in silence. He merely glanced at her, hoping giving her the cold shoulder would work in his favor. Mikey gave her a smile and offered up controller two since it was getting boring for him to play by himself. 

After 3 games and her winning all of them, she couldn't contain her joy as she danced around. He was clearly pissed at the fact of being beaten by a girl and he charged her. She squeaked and tried to run, but ended up in a heap on the floor with him. She laughed and tried to pin him, but from his expression she could see he was serious. She managed to wiggle away from him.

"What the hell is your problem? It's just a game!" Mikey growled and yelled at her, calling her every insult in the book, before Leo ran up and hit him on the arm, making him go to his room. She didn't show it, but her feelings were immensely hurt.

'Great, two turtles are pissed at you. What else can you do wrong?' She sighed and stomped through the living room into the lab and huffed as she looked back, watching the door as it closed. Not watching where she was going, she ended up tripping over the cord that kept the computer on. She squealed and face planted as the computer flickered off. Don sat in shock as he watched as all his work he didn't get a chance to save disappear into oblivion.

Don growled and stood up, marching over to her as she slowly stood, rubbing her sore chin. She gave him a soft smile and waved, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" That's when she noticed the angry expression. It was Don's turn to go at her. He cursed and insulted and yelled, making her flinch as if she were being physically hit. 

"Just fucking get out!" He yelled at her as he stomped over to plug the computer back up and finish his work. She trudged out of the lab and headed to the kitchen, wondering how the hell she'd end up here. 

'Great. 3 turtles on my tail now. I can't possibly get Leo angry.' That's when the leader stomped into the kitchen, glaring at her, pissed off beyond anything she's ever seen him before. She hasn't even done anything and he was already seething at her.

"Where the hell is it?" She looked around and shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about, bro." He growled and got in her face, "You're the only one who even showed interest in my Cable and Deadpool comic. I know you have it. Don't lie to me, where is it?" She stared completely dumbfounded.

"And I'm not lying to you, I don't have it." Leo growled and left, "Find it, or else!" He yelled back at her, making her throw her hands up in the air in confusion.

"I didn't even do anything that time! What the fuck?!?" She just sprawled around across the table, trying to figure out how she got all of the turtles to be pissed at her in less than three hours.

That whole day was filled with silent glares, soft insults and cold shoulders. As the day progressed, she got more and more depressed. Later that night when the old rat was in the living room watching his stories, she came in and plopped down on the couch, unintentionally sitting on the remote.

A man on TV stared passionately into a woman's eyes, "Lisa, there's something I must tell you...I'm--" Tyler accidentally switched the TV to another channel, making the rat glare at her.

"Quick turn it back!" She scrambled and pressed the last button, but there was nothing but an announcer and Lisa standing there with a horrified expression. "Will Lisa take him back? Find out next week!" And then a commercial.

She cringed and slowly put the remote in his hand before she tried to sneak out the the living room. He appeared in front of her with an apparently angry expression. She pouted and lowered her head as he started to lecture her on paying attention to her surroundings. 

"If you don't get better, you'll never live up to the skills of the turtles." He spat back at her as he went off to his room to meditate his anger away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And that was her final straw. She found her backpack, packed her old stuff she came to the lair with, and some new stuff, and left. It was soaking raining, but she walked as if she didn't notice it. She walked with her head down, staring at the sidewalk as it passed by. She never thought she'd be pounding the pavement again so soon after finding a new home, but here she was. She turned and walked aimlessly as before, making a great distance between her and the lair before she noticed the sound of footsteps behind her.

She tried to remain cool as she started to speed up a little. The ice cold raindrops traveling down her back started to get to her, making her shiver as she started to try and get away from her new pursuers. That's when a man appeared in her path, his chest like a brick wall. She squeaked as she ran head first into it and fell back on her butt. He grinned down at her, showing his unsightly smile and yanked her up, pulling her off into a nearby alley, her kicking and screaming. 

She managed to shake her way from him and took off running down another alley, her Tphone in her hand the whole time. She texted Don quickly, 'Yo! help! Purple Dragon on my heels!'

She didn't think they'd care, but sent it anyway. She was hit in the side with a bo staff from one of the pursuers and she ended up dropping the phone, but she kept going, ignoring the broken rib. Once again, she ran into the big man's chest, knocking herself back on her butt yet again.

"What the hell, man? You're too fucking big to move that fast!" He couldn't help but let out a loud annoying laugh as he yanked her up, this time by her hair. She screamed and clawed at his baseball mitt hands as he carried her off into a dead end alley, hitting her against various things along the way.

Soon she was just a bit more than sore when he slammed her against the back wall of the alley. She tried to scream, but he hit her hard, a small cracking sound confirming a fractured jawline. Soon more Purple Dragons gathered around to abuse and hit her. Tyler got in a few good hits, but soon she was contained by four guys, each holding down an extremity. Soon the biggest guy started to feel her up, trying to get her clothes off, only managing to rip off her shirt. She had on a lacey black bra, making the ugly man purr in delight.

"For me? You shouldn't have" He leaned in close and tried to kiss her, but she spit in his eye, "It isn't for you, dick!" He growled and kicked her hard in her stomach, making her cough up blood. He took a few steps back and rubbed his face off.

"You all have fun with her. I want her to learn who's in charge." He glowered from a corner as the rest of the guys approached her, looking like a pack of wild, hungry dogs around a steak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Another punch to the stomach and she spit up more blood, the rain washing it away. She watched it sadly as she gave up. She went limp against the wall, letting them touch her. She tried to fight against one who tried to kiss her, but his death grip on her broken jaw had him shoving his tongue down her throat. She wanted to throw up, but she couldn't. She was sure she already lost a lethal amount of blood. That's when she heard it. The wet smack of bodies against bodies. The unsheathing of katanas and the sound of swinging nunchucks. 

Not even two minutes later, she was curled up on the ground, holding her middle as the rest of the able bodied Dragons left in fear. Raph shook his head and ran over to her, cradling her in his arms.

"Tyler? Please please answer me..." Don moved over, trying to grab her, only to receive a glare from the hothead. He returned it, "If you want me to save her life, you'd let me check her out, dammit." Raph sighed and relinquished his grip on her for the genius to look her over. He growled in exasperation.

"We gotta get her home. I can't see all her injuries in this rain."

After a deliberately slow trek home, they all rushed to the infirmary and laid her down on one of the cots, watching her closely. Raph noted how ripped her clothes were and tried not to get mad as he didn't know all the details. Leo kept throwing questions at Don, who rushed around the infirmary, before he got yelled at. 

"Look! I need you all to leave so I can have even a 10% chance at saving her life. I'll tell you all I know later!" He pushed them all out and locked the door behind him. Raph leaned against the wall next to the door, not able to accept the fact she was so hurt she was in danger of dying. Mikey sat on the other side, curled up as if he had been hit himself. Leo was the only one who stood and stared at the door, wanting so badly to take back what he said.

He felt the tears prick at his eyes, but he couldn't break down. He looked at Raph he seemed to be teetering on the edge of insanity and Mikey who pushed his face in his knees, crying shamelessly. He slowly moved towards them, pulling them up on their feet. 

"She'll be fine. You two need sleep." Raph wanted so badly to argue, but he couldn't. He knew that's what got them all to this point. Mikey followed Leo's order without question, sniffling on his way to his room.

Don prayed silently as he worked on Tyler, apologizing to her repeatedly.

"Don't you dare die on me. You know we all need you. Why the fuck would you run off like that?!" He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he felt better talking to her as he tried to fix her up. He hooked her up to a heart monitor as he started surgery, praying nothing went wrong.


	5. Family

_I'd lay there and stare at the ceiling past his head as he was on top of me. I'd feel shocks of pain resonating from my groin, but I got used to them so I was able to zone out completely when he did it. I came from a very wealthy family who owned banks all across the country. My father was the CEO. I'd never really be happy in an abusive family, my mom verbally abusive and my father sexually, but I got used to it. I assumed it was life because it was all I knew._

_When I turned 13 is when it started, small things like touching, but I didn't bring any attention to it, thinking I was just imagining things. I was 14 when I started wanting to be social and more into sports and things. In order to get my dad to agree to my training with a ninjutsu master, he wanted more than the occasional touch. I learned to protect myself, but I couldn't against my biggest threat. Ironic, huh?_

_The year after I started training, my first master died of pneumonia, right before he said he was going to take me into his home, away from the abuse. Then my mother died, cursing me out and insulting me for being raped by my father for the past two years. Saying it was my fault this old, sick disgusting man was attracted to me. The staff wondered why I didn't cry at her funeral. After she died, he got more physically abusive. I'd have to make up lies to my coaches and teachers. Just over half a year ago, before I came here, I got sick of it. I stood up to him and I tried to kill him, but he survived. I left before he could call the cops and I've been on the run ever since. Well, I wouldn't call it on the run if I've been down here with you all._

_Because of the two people who were supposed to protect, love, and cherish me, I've grown up believing every bad thing about me is worse than every good thing about me. I grew up believing there was no such thing as a happy family such as that you guys shown me. Insults are taken harder they should. Arguments rock me to my core and make me more depressed than they should. I automatically assumed I was no longer wanted. I was no longer loved or needed. It's all I've known._

Leo laid his head gently on her stomach as he listened to her explain why she left in the middle of the night. He held her hand and let his tears flow as his heart ached for the girl. He nuzzled into her stomach and sighed quietly as he laid on her, making sure not to put all his weight on her so she doesn't hurt. 

This was the one time she woke up in her week of sleeping in the infirmary. When Don first left out, telling them she was fine, but needed plenty of sleep since she was in critical condition, Leo was the one who sat next to her bed the whole week, only leaving for food, practice or to empty her bedpan. After the first day, she woke up and he asked why she ran. She told him her story before falling right back to sleep. He sat there, monitoring her, checking everything, even regulating visits from the other turtles.

Raphael started to get a bit jealous, feeling he was being selfish with his girlfriend. Raphael wanted to curl up next to her, but Don told him that he could hurt her more. Mikey came in regularly to read a few comics to her and left slightly teary eyed. Don came in and explained the new episode of her favorite anime before leaving the rest to Leo. Leo would change her bloody bandages, and gave her water.

After a week, she started to wake up for longer than five minutes at a time just to eat or use the rest room. Leo started to get ecstatic at the positive shift in her condition. She'd stay awake until anyone came in then go back to sleep after each brief visit. Even Master Splinter came in and told her what was going on with his soap operas just to have something to speak with her about. 

Tyler then started to nag and bitch to Leo until he left to finally go lay in his own bed and get a good nights' rest. When he came back, he found her up, ambling around the lab for no reason. He had to do all he could not to freak out.

"You should be lying down!" He yelped when he saw her up. He rushed over to her, only to be swatted away. She tried to run away, but ended up only doing an old person shuffle, which made him laugh. He scooped her up and glared at her, "You know you can't get up" 

She whined and wiggled before the pain made her stop, "I'm developing bed sores on my ass! Come on now..." He settled her back down on the cot, smiling at how she folded her arms and pouted adorably. 

"So, tell me. Why did you run that day?" She looked up as Raphael walked in, smiling at her brightly. "Well, at first I argued with Raph, then I argued with Mikey, you know over the video game--" Leo held up a hand.

"What did you fight with Raph over?" He blinked up at the hothead who sighed and sat down on the end of her bed next to her feet. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "You ask him" She was still upset with him over it and it showed. He huffed blandly and leaned in to kiss her, ignoring the shocked expression on the Leader's face. 

Raphael nuzzled her neck affectionately, "Running off like that scared the hell out of me. I wanted to go up there and kill some Dragons but I know you would've been mad, so I followed ol' Fearless' orders here" Leo shook his head from the shock and glowered at Raph.

"So you two are dating. Great...And Don?" She gently pushed Raph off of her, since the pain was getting to be a bit too much and looked at Leonardo. "I tripped over the cord that plugged his computer in and accidentally destroyed hours of work for him." 

Don popped out of no where with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water, "And I didn't have the right to yell at you like that. Sorry. I was frustrated as it was, and that kinda pushed me over the edge." 

Once Michelangelo walked in and saw she was awake and talking, he sprinted for her, "Tyler!!!" She squealed and braced herself, which hurt like hell, but was never jumped on. Leo glared at his youngest brother who only cowered by the bed and smiled at her, "Hiiii! You good?"

She relaxed and nodded as she felt the tension and pain drain from her muscles. She looked at Raph expectantly who only smiled and pushed her favorite turtle plushie into her arms. She sighed happily and curled around it in the bed, happy to be alive.

They all apologized and listened to her story of why she ran again. The only one who wasn't as teary eyed as before was Leo, even if he still wanted to cry for her. Well, him and Raph, who claimed he got something in his eyes. 

"So you'll have to bear with me. I'm not exactly as tough shelled as you all." They stared at their hands or feet nervously as they stood or sat around her. She looked at them, making her confused, "What's wrong?" 

They shook their heads simultaneously as Donnie spoke up, "Nothing's wrong. We just feel even worse now." Leo leaned on her, "Yeah...and I found my comic under my bed five minutes after yelling at you." Mikey started to play with her feet, making her giggle, "Yeah, and I just can't get over the fact you beat me, but I know to never yell at you again."

She looked around them before her eyes fixed on a new pair in the room. Master Splinter smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I will admit I overreacted. I had been waiting for that confession for the past three weeks and...anyway, I apologize. You are indeed a very skilled ninja and no one will ever match your skills. You are just as good, if not better than the boys."

The brothers muttered a playfully hurt 'Hey!' to the rat, who only chuckled and left, leaving with, "Get well soon. Practice isn't fun without you!" She sighed and curled around her plushie tighter, smiling sleepily at the top of it's head. Don glanced at her monitor, "You should go back to sleep. All this conversation, must have you tuckered out."

"No! I wanna go lay down with Raphie..." She whined before she noticed Don's and Mikey's confused expression. She vaguely remembered they didn't know they were dating. Leo chuckled and told them why she said what she said.

"No way! Seriously?! How long?!" Mikey inquired before Raph counted and told him.

Don rubbed his face in exasperation, "How the hell did I not know?" He groaned and walked off. Leo nodded to her and pulled Mikey off to their own parts of the lair. She stared at Raph, a small smile playing at his lips, but it disappeared when he saw her serious expression.

"What?" She sat up, groaning a bit before looking at him, "You never told me why you didn't want them to know." He sighed and turned from her, "They know now, what's the point?" He stood and started to walk off.

"I wanna see if whatever you were afraid of is still in danger of happening!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her as she ambled up to him. She stood behind him, waiting for whatever, good or bad.

"I felt they would want the same thing. Someone of their own. I would get jealous of the fact that I wasn't special anymore. I wouldn't be the only one with a girlfriend." He turned and looked down at her. He noted how disappointed she looked.

"You'd still be special to me. You're my hothead. I love being the only thing between you and possibly death. You're my Raphie. The only guy I've ever let willingly in between my legs. The only one who made me believe sex wasn't all bad." She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him right on his nose, "You're mine, your own. Your only. Why not let your brothers feel as happy as you are with me? That'd make everyone happy." 

He smiled once he realized how foolish he sounded. He gently wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her back, "Let's go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, constructive criticism only pleases!


End file.
